the_voice_of_universefandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Voice of Universe (temporada 5)
The twenty-second season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 21, 2022 on NBC. Chris, TMarr and Andrew all retruned as coaches. Attalia was replaced by New Coach Atti On May 17, 2022, Cassi West of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Sam South from Team Pharrell as the runner up, with Kris Rogers from Team Luke in third place, and Corin MacGregor from Team Pharrell in fourth place. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Shakira, Pharrell Williams, and Luke Bryan. The team advisors are: Timbaland for Team Adam, Pitbull for Team Shakira, Gwen Stefani for Team Pharrell, and Blake Shelton for Team Luke. Chris Martin was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 26-28, 2021, began airing when the season premiered on February 21, 2022. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 21)' 'Episode 2 (February 22)' 'Episode 3 (February 28)' 'Episode 4 (March 1)' 'Episode 5 (March 7)' 'Episode 6 (March 8)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 14, 15, 21, & 22. Season twenty-two's battle round advisors are Timbaland for Team Adam, Pitbull for Team Shakira, Gwen Stefani for Team Pharrell, and Blake Shelton for Team Luke. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 21. For the knockouts, Chris Martin was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 28 & 29, 2022. Color key: Live shows Color key: 'Live Playoffs' 'Live Top 12' Syeda Garrett from Team Atti received the Most Itunes Vote (#5) and Riley-Jay Martin also from Team Atti. (#5). 'Live Top 10' 'Live Semi-final' With The Elimination of Charlene Case and Louise Hough, Andrew and Atti has no artists left on their team. 'Live final' 'Elimination Chart' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Andrew Artist from Team TMarr Artist from Team Atti Artist from Team Chris ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated